PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue
Avalanche Rescue is the fourth PSA Mission. In this mission, some penguins get trapped at the bottom of a sled run due to an avalanche, and you must go and save them. Guide Upon starting the mission, you'll be placed in the HQ. Gary the Gadget Guy will be standing there. Talk to him, and he'll give you your mission instructions. There was an avalanche at the Ski Hill and some penguins are trapped down there, so you must save them. You will need to find a way down, and you will need a rescue device. The Life Preserver Shooter might work for that, as long as you have a way to reel it back in. Ask Gary where you can find the life preserver shooter, he'll show you the Gadget Room. Enter the Gadget Room, and pick up the life preserver shooter. It's located on the top shelf next to the boom box and the alarm clock. Once you've gotten the life preserver shooter, go to the Lighthouse. Pick up the coil of rope lying on the boat. You can also go to the Beacon and use the wrench on your spy phone to unscrew the telescope from its stand and put it in your inventory. Visit the Ski Village, and you'll see that the ski lift is broken. Dancing Penguin is upset about this and asks you to fix it. For now, pick up the white fur on the ground next to Dancing Penguin. Enter the Ski Lodge and grab the fishing pole by the couch. Attach the fishing pole to the life preserver shooter, then attach the rope to the fishing pole. Now you have a rescue device! Leave the Ski Lodge and go to the Sport Shop. In the corner of the room, you'll see a penguin mannequin wearing a shirt and a pair of pants. Take his belt. Go to the ski lift and use the belt to help spin the lift and move the chairs. The lift is working again! You can go down the Ski Hill at this point. Since you don't know the right path to go down, you can't get very far. Go to Gary's Room in the Sport Shop and go to the telescope pole. Put the Beacon telescope on it and you can see the mountain. Remember the path! Now all you need to do is go down the hill using the path you learned. Use your life preserver shooter on the hill and you'll be launched into a puzzle. Each penguin you grab will allow you to reach down further. Get the one on the tree branch, then the one on the right. Set one on the tree branch and you can now reach beneath it. Grab the third one and set them all on the left ledge with the rock. The fourth penguin will be boosted higher, so use the weight of the other three to reach him. You've rescued all four penguins! Now that all the penguins are safe, you can report to G on the Ski Hill. He'll ask if you found anything interesting on your mission. Give him the white fur, and he'll make a comment about studying it. The mission will end, and you will receive the Mission 4 Medal, plus the Handy Penguin Award if you fixed the ski lift. You can play the mission here http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q4//quest.swf. Gallery Mission 4 Conclusion.png|The awards. Mission4Map.png|The Map during the mission.